It is common practice to apply liquid and polishing agents to a work piece being operated on by a hand-held buffing-polishing machine. These machines typically employ a yieldable material, such as a fabric, attached to a rotating face of the machine which is of a selected texture, depending upon the desired surfacing effect. At present, the user of such a machine will first and separately apply a liquid to a work piece and then pick up the machine, turn it on and operate the machine over the area to which the liquid agent has been applied. While this two-step approach is reasonably satisfactory in some instances, particulary where it is desired to allow the liquid agent to dry or harden on the work piece, it is often not satisfactory when the liquid is to be utilized in its liquid form. First, the procedure is too time-consuming, and second, it is often difficult to apply and confine the liquid to a precise work area, as the liquid agent may run off and not be effectively utilized. This is particularly true where the surface being worked on is not level.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to overcome these problems.